Please Love Me Kimiko!
by jburke2101
Summary: Chase has become an obessive drunk for Kimiko, see if everything turned out OK.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, thank you for coming, I hope you enjoy this short story I made in between my other two major stories. Enjoy!**

Please love me Kimiko!

Chapter 1

Chase Young was sitting and tapping his fingers on the table, drinking a bottle of suki along with some of his special soup on the side. He has been sitting and drinking suki for days now, being disturbed by a force that was very foreign to him, obsessive love.

The evil lord of Darkness, the Heylin warrior of evil and the master of chaos had been love sick for a year for the Xiaolin warrior Kimiko.

A year since he began to notice the girl, the girl who he was now obsessed with.

Sitting and thinking hard about the girl he smacks his table hard, "Aggh! Warriors!" after hearing there master they rush to him.

Appearing in front of Chase he waves his hands, for something for his cats to fetch. Apparently it was another bottle of suki, all of his cats rush to bring him another bottle of suki within seconds.

Grabbing the bottle out of his cat's jaws he stands up and starts walking to another room with his new bottle.

He thought he was walking straight but in actuality he was hitting every vase, marble, and furniture on the way to the next room.

Guzzling the bottle like it was nothing Chase throws it clear across the room and plops back down into another chair to hiss for another bottle. With another wave of his arms Chase summoned his all seeing eye and wished for the girl to appear before him.

Seeing the girl sleeping so quietly he smiles with content, he sighs at the relief of her safety being secured with her soft breathing to prove it. He leans his head to the side as if wanting to lie next to her right there and now, he loved the sight of her being safe and sound with him watching.

Returning his head straight he starts rubbing his fore head in frustration.

In a huge exhale he sighs, "Why am I so intrigue with this… goddess of mine" he sighs back into frustration and waves for his cats to get another bottle.

While waiting for another bottle he tries to remember how it all started.

Chase's Flash back 

It was on the celebration of her eighteenth birthday, when on the same day a new Sheng Gong Wu had just revealed itself that appeared to be promising to him.

It was the first time they ever let Kimiko battle against him for a Wu, and by herself, it was some sort of a present from the monks to her, as he gathered to believe.

Oh how he wished they didn't do that, but they had confidence in their female companion and wanted to see her progress as a warrior.

Reaching for the wu at the same time was the first step of his obsession because that's when he ever noticed her skin being so soft. He remembered his eyes moving up her arm and looking into her sapphire eyes, and that was what hooked him into seeing that she was beautiful.

Next was her voice yelling for the challenge against him, to him it was a melody of a commanding voice, a very good quality in a women.

Then of course came the physical encounter to deal with, battling her, he could feel that she was very firm in every way. She stretched, curled, and curved in all the right ways to hypnotizes him to wanting more from her. If that wasn't enough she used her element to dazzle him into thinking she was seducing him.

However as soon as the battle had started it ended quickly with a big bang, leaving Chase with nothing but an urge to have her now.

He lost the wu, his pride, and his dignity of winning.

She was the pretties' thing that Chase has ever fought within his 1500 years of living, but she wasn't giving him any sign that she liked him. That's what had trigger his down fall because after the fight he turned away from the world and looked at it as something that he hadn't accomplish yet.

From that day on he's been longing to know her a bit more, but he just figured it was something that would pass and it wouldn't matter anymore. However the more he put it off the more mysteries she became and the more he started to watch her.

Watching her was becoming a routine that he enjoyed but it was soon becoming something that is a necessity to his life.

Not paying any attention to himself he starting to make his own powers fall, he started to slip into a waste that the monk would never see him as a threat anymore; he was becoming a burden to have. This led him into the drinking and not caring to fight anymore but to just watch Kimiko all day and night.

Back to the Present 

Getting another bottle from his cats he says, "She must enjoy torturing me" then slurping another gulp of suki.

Looking at his all seeing eye he sees that she was starting to get up. Excited to see her moving he sits up straight and rubs his eyes to see her more clearly. He was seeing her walking through the halls and going outside to stretch her limbs, he joyfully watches her intently as to if he had missed one movement from her he would die.

Raising he bottle he says, "Yep torture" then drinking another gulp.

Keeping an eye on her he watches her walk back inside to say hi to everyone. Chase had always envied every man who received her smile in the morning. Especially the other three monks who were her partners, they received the most affection from her.

Chase always tries to find clues on what she liked or hated. So far he found out that she liked technology, and had the ability to have a very high taste in fashion. Her dislikes were people who pick on her stuff, he found that out when one day he saw her yelling at her comrades for digging into her stuff, he enjoy that very much.

Still, knowing all of this it wasn't enough for him, that's why his been lodging around to see if he could find more about her.

He sighs, "I wonder if she will ever get engaged?"

He hated to ask that question all the time, it's a subject that he loathed to bring up, but it was something his been thinking about recently.

Looking back, he sees her talking to a boy, Riamundo, a most upsetting sight to him. This boy didn't seem much but it was enough for her to be with and someone she was fond of.

Chase hated to look at the pair because even to him they seemed to be a match and everyone seemed to approve they're possible relationship together. Chase wanted to just turn off the eye and turn away from the picture but his anxious thoughts kept him there to see what happens.

She was rubbing his head and playing around with his hair.

Chase grabs his own hair and sees that he had many split ends in the dryness of his hair.

Then she was feeling around his arms, which lead Chase to feel his own. It wasn't as firm as it use to be when he was on the top of evil.

Lastly she was looking at Riamundo's face and smiling at his good looks.

Chase looks at his own reflection on the bottle of suki and became horrified at the sight of him. His eyes were dark and baggy, with his skin looking very dry and useless.

With no warning Chase threw away his bottle clear across the room to stand up and wobble to another room, his cats became confused and tried to fetch another bottle for him but Chase just yelled, "NO MORE!" then slamming the doors open to the bathing area.

He entered a chamber that contained a natural hot spring that would always be ready for him. He got undress and slowly descended his body down to soak.

Reaching up to his neck Chase whispers, "Starting now I will be the only man she'll ever admire like that anymore" then going completely under the hot water.

**In case some of you don't know: Suki is a very strong alcohol drink**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chase had started exercising for weeks and hours to no end to regain his godlike body again. While doing this, he on the side was trying to woo Kimiko secretly.

He at first wrote her some poetry and sent them to her; he didn't tell her it was him. He also didn't want to watch her for her reaction because he thought it was something that she should have to herself.

However Chase still knew that the poetry wasn't enough for the girl, he needed to do something a bit little more.

The next day 4:00 in the morning

Chase went to the temple at night and placed a lovely set of bouquets in front of her cubical. They flowers were very rare and beautiful, straight form Chase's garden.

He was standing on the outside of her cubical behind the curtains, but in wanted to enter to see her in the flesh, so without even thinking he pulls the drapes aside to enter.

He stood there for a good moment or two then very slowly but surely he descended down to her face. He was tempted to touch her but he didn't want to touch his prize yet. He was sweating by the pressure of just being beside her. The only thing he did was to gently brush away her silky hair away from her face. He wonders if his hair would ever return same as Kimiko's hair.

Chase sensed the elder monks were awakening and were ready to wake up the monks as well, so he quickly got up head out, but before he left he looks back at Kimiko for a moment.

Satisfy with just looking at her Chase quickly teleports back to his lair to the all Seeing Eye.

This was the first time for awhile where he wanted to see her face again through the all Seeing Eye. Summoning the picture he again sees her placing her mat straight. He became eager to see her reaction on the flowers, but he closes his eyes to take a deep breath.

Until he hears a gasp from her, he looks back to see her reaction. She kneels down to take a better look at the vibrate colors of the flower to smells them. She became intoxicated with the scents of the flowers that she picks them up to place them on a nearby table.

Then finally seeing the card she opens it and smiles at the note to read aloud, "To the one I love" then she blushes feverishly which gives Chase the out most relief to continue his gifts and gestures.

Done with the flowers he goes back to his exercises and started to rebuild his beauty of eternal youth. He remembered the feeling of Kimiko's hair and wanted the same results but this was difficult for a man who only knew how to fight most of the time.

His hair seemed like a lost, but he didn't give up hope, he just created his own shampoo to regain his long lost mane, to which was returning slowly but surely better.

Weeks past and Chase starting to get active outside of his palace, and for sure the monks were starting to notice his activities.

One time they bump into each other in a field where Chase was training and the monks were walking in the fields for a new Wu. They thought Chase was after the wu and they challenge him to match, but he refused at first.

But then again he sees Kimiko looking at him; he retakes the offer and challenges them in hopes to show Kimiko that he was coming back.

He fought with Riamundo and he was somewhat happy about the match because it was Chase's moment to prove that he was better than Riamundo.

The match was quick but left Chase to have victory with the Wu, but it wasn't what he was after.

Looking at Kimiko he walks up to her and hands the Wu in a bow. She looks up at him in surprise, but she still says, "Thank you Chase"

With that Chase grabs her hands and kisses it softly.

All of the monk's jaws dropped to the floor and Chase left them speechless. Turning around he could only smile and leave with the dignity that came back to him that day.

After the encounter Chase resisted the thought of Kimiko becoming his, but it was just too much for him to handle and he couldn't wait to see her again.

Going to the all Seeing Eye immediately he looks for Kimiko. But she wasn't there, in the temple, with her friends, or in even the garden that she was most likely at.

This scares Chase for he wasn't use to not knowing where she was. He quickly scans every corner of the temple and couldn't find her.

The next thing you know Chase sees the monks running around and yelling trying to look for Kimiko frantically, Chase had a bad feeling about it.

Concerned about the girl Chase actually ran out of his palace to help with the search, in the many areas of the grounds.

The sun was ready to set and none of them found Kimiko yet. Chase was getting scared and worried about his girl, which caused his awful look to come back again.

Until he enters into a field that was leading to his palace, that's when he finally sees Kimiko in the middle of the field, waiting.

Chase wanted to turn around and leave her since he found her but she yelled out to him.

"CHASE!"

He turns around to see her running towards him, and like a vision she was, coming up to him he began to open his arms to her welcome her, but he quickly stops himself to see what she wanted first.

Getting in front of him and catching her breath she says, "I've been looking for all day Chase"

Chase's eye got wide and he tries to sound like he didn't care, "Why would you be looking for me" but deep down he liked the idea of her wanting him.

She looked unsure and uneasy to talk to him, Chase didn't want that but he didn't know what she was doing near his volcano lair and going around missing for the day, "I come to tell you something if you're willing to hear" she bows at him in respect.

Chase forgot what it feels like to be respected in that kind of way and he was forever grateful to be receiving it back from Kimiko.

He nods for her to continue, and she sees and finishes, "I'm leaving to get married Chase"

Silent's came over them and Chase began to die inside.

"Chase?"

Looking down he says, "Do you love him"

She gave him a humorous smile and says, "I don't even know yet, I never met the man"

Tightening his fist his asks, "Then why are you marrying him?"

Casting down her eyes she replies, "I've been betroth for a while now"

Sighing in heaviness he breaths out, "Why are you telling me this?"

Playing with her hands she says, "I was just wondering if your had any objections to it"

He remained silent and cold to her; she took it as the answer.

Softly she says, "I see" hearing her turning around he looks back at her and sees her walking away from him saying, "good bye Chase"

Very fast he turns her around to shout, "Please love me Kimiko!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Please love me Kimiko!"

Kimiko stood there in silents and in shock. She never thought she would see the day when Chase Young would look crazy in front of her. He looked terrible like he hasn't slept in years, his hair was even wilder and his cloths looked much unorganized to the eyes, considering Kimiko's fashions sense he was a disaster.

Seeing Kimiko look at him like that broke his heart. For he now thought that he scared the poor girl, and it was a for sure thing she'll never have an interest in him.

He was ready to run off and hide in shame in his lonely dark palace, until he hears a giggle.

Looking up to see Kimiko laughing softly, he blushes.

Seeing this Kimiko tries to relax her giggles a bit more, so is to not put man in shame anymore. Looking back at Chase she gives him a sincere smile, "Thank you Chase, for asking me to love you, I like it when you ask"

Chase fell onto his knees and dropped in shock. He didn't except her to say something that was so merciful to him, she didn't make fun of him nor did she reject him. He was in shock but he was ecstatic to hear her say he was cute at something, so he jumps up to yell, "YEEAAHHH!"

He runs up to her and picks her up into the air. While in the air he could see her face more, she was beautiful indeed. Because everything he tried to do for her she still accepted his dedication to her.

Being spun in the air by the dark warrior was a surprise to Kimiko. She was looking at him like he was crazy for doing this, with the whole saying something nice to him.

Still spinning in the air she squeaks, "Uh Chase"

Stopping and looking at his foolishness of picking her up he quickly puts her down.

Looking away in a blush he says, "Sorry" then backing away a couple of feet.

Looking at him in an odd humor kind of way she smiles at him and says, "Is that all you wanted to hear?" she walks up to him.

Looking at her in alarm for coming closer he says, "I uh… I guess" he starches his head. She didn't give him a full on answer but he acted as if that's all he wanted.

She raises an eye brow at him.

Walking up to get closer to his face she says, "hmm… you sure" he briefly nods, however Kimiko wasn't falling for it, "OK" then very suddenly she turns away and starts walking fast.

This alarms Chase, "Wait!" he quickly chases after her and grabs her by the wrist to pull her back to him.

Staring at her for a moment he says, "There is something… I want to know" he looks at her in his full focus.

He and Kimiko were quiet for a while, this made Kimiko lose her patients quick so she says, "I'm I to believe that you pulled back here to just stare at me" Chase again blush but she continued to say, "or do you really have something to say to me"

He was still staring at her like a puppy until she starts snapping her fingers in front of him. This made him pop out of his thoughts.

He got the message of making her wait too long, "I just really want to see you more" he gave a slight pause but finishes, "Will you see me more?"

Looking at Chase Kimiko just smiled and replies, "I would love to, if it will stop you from giving me these weird love letters you keep sending me" she holds up the poems that Chase wrote.

With his golden eyes widen to say, "How did you know they were from me?"

She immediately gives him a are you serious look and grabs the poems in front of her face to read aloud, but just one.

Dear dragon of fire

How I want to chain you up and make you my enslaved warrior

The sight of you always makes me want to change into a dragon

You remind of a monk that I wanted to change to the side of evil

But you are ten times better

I hope you like this letter

Don't be bitter

Love, your secret admirer

Finishing and putting the papers down she looks at Chase who became so red like a rose after hearing his own writing being read aloud by her.

She explains, "You're the only person I know who gives formal introduction" she smiles at him, "Also the enslaved thing gave it away pretty quickly, I was just waiting to see what happens these past few weeks"

Looking down Chase says, "Guess this means you don't want to see me anymore"

"Not at all"

Chase looks at her quick, "What?"

"I do want to see you more often" she shyly curls her arms behind her and looks at him in a shade of pink.

This to Chase was frightening to him; he never saw her act this way in front of a guy before, or anybody at that matter.

He couldn't take the excitement anymore, he was ready to run away, but instead he falls down to his knees in front of her to grip her hands, "Kimiko" she looks down at him, "Will you please kiss me instead" he looks up at her in desperation.

Her instincts told her to smile at him kindly, "Have I really made you this crazy"

Chase was quiet for a bit but his expression gave it away, "Crazy yes, but I think it's more like insanely in love with you"

Kimiko couldn't find the words, she was speechless and in shock with the man in front of her, I mean just a year ago he was the heartless man on earth and now he was a wreck, wanting an answer that would determine his fate to live.

She takes one hand and places it on his cheek softly, "You're so pitiful when it comes to begging" she knees down to him and cradles his face seductively, "I love that in a man though" then very softly lands a kiss on his lips.

Chase couldn't think straight because of Kimiko's sweet nectar on his lips, his mind was being overflowed with joy and excitement, he got numb with ecstasy. He soon became limp in her arms, but she just held him firmer. Leading him to feel supported and loved by her, a feeling that he was longing to have from her.

The kiss lasted for a while but it felt like a life time of happiness. Slowly they parted and Kimiko softly says, "I will love as long as I have a heart beat in my soul" she takes his hands and places them on her heart, "I love you Chase Young"

Finally hearing those words from her he finally snaps out his pitiful state, to quickly pop up with Kimiko in his arms, bridal style.

A very large smile spreads across his face and he exclaims, "I finally have my queen at last!" he squeezes her tighter, "I love you"

Protectively carrying his most prized possession away he walks into the sunset kissing his soon to be bride with great gratitude, to appreciate their destiny of being together now.

The End

**This was indeed a very interesting story to write because I made Chase an obsessive drunk and it all turned out OK.**

**It was very fun to write and finish. Thank you for reading.**

**Laters**


End file.
